


Welcome Home

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time for Cordelia to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

As Angel picked up the telephone, Cordelia reluctantly forced herself to turn her gaze away. She had known what she was getting into from the beginning, and - though the pain in her heart was almost unbearable - she felt no regret. It was time to give in to destiny.

A single teardrop escaped from her eyes as the world around her faded into nothing but empty darkness, and a deep sadness unlike anything she had ever felt before wrapped itself around her as the tear made its way down her face. All of her hopes, her dreams... they were now nothing but memories, the foolish wishes of a young girl who didn't know what the future truly held for her. Her eyes closed for a moment as the gravity of what had happened hit her.

She, Cordelia Chase, was dead. And, unlike the other women in Angel's life, the odds of her being brought back to life were slim.

"You have to admit, princess, it's not all that bad."

As the familiar voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Cordelia felt a startled gasp spring from her lips. Her eyes snapped open in an instant, and she immediately found herself staring into a pair of eyes that she had never expected to see again.

"Doyle!"

His name came out in a choked sob, but Cordelia barely even noticed. Before she was really aware of what she was doing, her arms had pulled him into tight hug. A few more tears escaped down her face as she buried her head into his shoulder. Doyle merely smiled though, his hand moving up to gently stroke her hair. "Everything will be fine, Cordy. I promise that much."

After a few moments, she halfhearted pulled away from him. Her eyes were wide and questioning, but her voice was surprisingly calm as she spoke. "Okay then... what now?"

With a cheerful grin, the half-demon slowly reached out his hand. Cordelia stared for a moment before giving him a heartfelt smile and letting her own hand move out to rest in his. Their eyes never moving from each other, Doyle slowly let his hand close around hers. "Now it's time for us to wait."

A baffled air made its way onto Cordelia's face as she stared at him. Then, as if she had been jolted, comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Angel."

Doyle nodded slightly before letting his eyes his flicker toward a spot directly behind her. His smile grew wider as he motioned for her to turn around. "And others."

Not letting her hand slip from his, Cordelia slowly turned... and found herself staring at what seemed to be a giant white door. She felt her mouth drop open as she turned back toward Doyle, who was staring at her in amusement. "What--"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly before leading her toward the doorway.

"It's a waiting room, a place for people to stay until it's time for them to move on. This one is mainly for Sunnydale folk, though there are obviously a few exceptions."

He slowly reached out and twisted the door's knob, and - as it opened before them - he glanced back at her long enough to grin once more.

"Welcome home, Cordelia Chase."


End file.
